A Christmas Brawl
by NinjaFalcon90
Summary: Christmas, it is about spending time with your loved ones and giving. Not to Wario, the Scrooge of the Smash Mansion, who only cares about his needs. Will three spirits, who process the ability to show the past, present, and future, change his view on Christmas before it is too late? And SSBB adaption of a Christmas Carol
1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy Christmas Eve in the busy streets of Tokyo. The crowded streets were bustling with hundreds of cars of all shape, color, and sizes. They repeatedly beeped and honked at each other in annoyance. It's Christmas Eve, and they want to quickly get back home so they could happily spend time with their loving family. But out of all days, why does there have to be a gigantic traffic jam? What a nuisance!

The shopping mall was dressed in holiday spirit. Enormous ornaments of all colors hung from the ceiling. At the center of the mall, was a towering Christmas tree. Having eternal green, it was decorated with ornaments that looked like colorful dots of all sizes, little silver bells that chimed a small melody, red ribbons that almost looked like red lilies, and last but not least, the enormous gold star that pridefully stood at the top of the tree.

People of all age, height, and color hurriedly bustled about through the mall. They didn't actually have time to do shopping before, so they have to do it now! Stores that either sold mouthwatering tasty foods, addicting-to-play with toys, complicated technical computers, eye-catchy sparkling jewelry, or even warm cozy clothes were filled with chatty people.

Near the central part of Tokyo, where many holiday activities were happening, was the Smash Mansion. The Smash Mansion was well-known because it housed all of Nintendo's famous brawlers. It had a humongous front yard that was lust with grass, a few trees, flowers that bloomed vividly when it wasn't winter, and a small pond. The mansion itself had a lot of rooms. How many? The Ninten-God knows how many.

Standing in front of the gates of the Smash Mansion, were two young men. They were known as Marth and Ike. Marth had straight navy-blue hair, azure eyes, and was somewhat skinny. He wore a warm light blue overcoat over his collared white shirt, black pants, tall boots, and a gold tiara that indicated that he was a prince. Ike, who was nearly the complete opposite of Marth, had ruffled indigo-colored hair, dark blue eyes, and was more muscular than Marth. He wore a dark blue overcoat with a design similar to Marth's over his trademark blue uniform, tall boots, and a black hair band.

The two were raising money for charity. Standing next to the charity box, they gently rang a small bronze handbell to get passing people's attention. Those who were considerate enough and had the money generously donated 10 yen or 20.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu." Marth thanked with gratitude when passing lady donated some yen, "Thank you very much."

"People are very generous this year." Ike commented, smiling to passing people, "Aren't they?"

"Hai." Marth replied, "Yes."

"I heard that a friend of yours is coming here to visit. What was his name again?"

"Roy-kun."

"Roy... That's right! Do you think we have enough?" Ike asked, "We have a lot of yen!"

"Yes." Marth replied, picking up the charity box.

Marth and Ike walked into the foyer with the charity box. Many of the brawlers were there. Lucas, Ness, Nana, and Popo were running around playing tag, shouting happily, due to them being the much younger brawlers. Peach, her Toad servants, Mario, and Luigi were in the kitchen cooking food for tomorrow's dinner. Knowing the humongous consequences if he broke into the kitchen, Meta Knight was busily keeping Kirby from the kitchen. Although small, this adorable innocent pink ball can eat a dinner fit for fifty people! Fox, Falco, Samus, and Captain Falcon were in a group talk about spaceships. R.O.B, Sonic, and Mr. Game-and-Watch were watching Christmas Specials on the widescreen TV. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were just eating bananas; bananas are their favorite food and they know nothing better to do. Red and most of the Pokèmon were huddled around the fireplace. Red was playing Pokèmon Black on his 3DS. Zelda was sitting on a coach, reading an awfully thick book. Link was also sitting on a coach, talking to his little brother, Toon Link; also known as Toon, and Pit. As for most of the infamous antagonistic characters of Nintendo, they seem to be somewhere else in the mansion.

"Hey Marth and Ike!" Pit said cheerfully to them when he noticed them, "How much did you get?"

"A lot." Ike answered, handing the charity box to Pit. Pit shook it, his smile widening as he listened to the coins rattling inside the box.

"I'm so happy for the homeless now!" Pit exclaimed, his cheeks turning pink.

"I'm happy." Link spoke up, smiling as he faced Ike, Marth, and Pit. Toon, whose left ankle was tightly wrapped with bandages, shook his head yes.

"How's your ankle, Toon?" Ike asked.

"Well, it still kind of hurts..." Toon answered, "It should get better next week. I should've been careful when I was playing tag with Ness and Lucas yesterday..."

"That's good." Marth said.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" a familiar evil voice said. Ike growled irritably at the voice. Marth cursed something in Japanese under his breath. It was Wario.

Wario was villainous in the Smash Mansion. Not only that he is infamous for having a great rivalry with Mario, he is known for his infamous greed. If one were unnoticeably leave a bundle of gold coins alone in the Smash Mansion, Wario would steal the coins in the blink of an eye. He looks somewhat similar to Mario; only that he is wearing a torn long-sleeved over a black shirt, a yellow helmet with goggles on it, and rather pink jeans. He was also obese and doesn't care much about his hygiene. But the greatest difference between Mario and Wario are their personality. Although hot-headed and stubborn, Mario was caring and friendly. Wario on the other hand, only cared about himself. His eyes shined in want as his greedy eyes took notice of the charity box Pit was holding.

"No, Wario!" Pit said boldly with a glare in his navy-blue eyes and a scowl, "You're not taking the charity money from Ike and Marth. This is going to the poor."

"Oh, the poor you say?" Wario asked maliciously, "I don't think they need the money. They already have money; just not a lot."

"That's what charity money is for!" Ike spoke up, walking next to Pit, prepared to defend him, "Marth and I are going to give to those who don't have much!"

"I know someone who is poor." Wario sarcastically said, smirking, "Do you want to know who it is?"

"Who?" Ike asked, not catching Wario's mocking. Marth gasped in fright and stepped forward.

"Abunai!" Marth cried out, "Look out!"

"YOU!" Wario shouted, shoving Ike violently to the ground. Ike landed on the carpet with a groan.

"Ike!" Pit exclaimed, looking at the fallen mercenary with fright, "Are you ok?!"

With Pit's guard down, Wario snatched the charity box from the innocent angel's hands, who yelped in shock. Wario hurriedly ran up the stairs with the box clutched in his gluttonous hands. His face turning red with anger, Marth quickly chased after him, shouting, "Yamete! Yemete!" Darn, Wario's sure a fast runner for someone who's obese! The other brawlers looked up from the spot, wondering what was the commotion.

"I'm coming, Marth!" Link called to the dashing Marth, hurriedly running after him.

The Hero of Twilight and Prince of Altea ran up the stairs, hoping to catch up with Wario. How could he steal the charity money?! It's meant for the poor, not for him! Doesn't he know that? Wait... he is one of the greediest brawlers in the Smash Mansion.

In the middle of the hallways, Link and Marth suddenly halted in the tracks, their blue eyes wide with alarm. Right behind Wario, stood Ganondorf and Bowser, who looked at the two shocked swordsmen with an evil smirk. Link and Marth mentally slapped themselves. How are they going to get the charity money back now?

"Do you two still want the money?" Wario asked darkly. Link swallowed nervously as he began to speak. Just because you have the Triforce of Courage doesn't mean that you are fearless.

"Wario, give back the money now!" he demanded, sounding braver than he feels.

"Why should I?" Wario replied stingily. Link was about to reply angrily, when he felt Marth put a hand on his tense shoulder. Looking up, Link saw Marth shake his head calmly.

"Well, it's Christmas." Link answered, trying to stay calm, "It's a time of giving and spending time with your family."

"So?" Bowser asked in a loud roaring voice, making Marth and Link flinch in surprise, "Pit gave Wario the money. Isn't that considered to be giving?"

"It was intended for the poor!" Link argued, "Not for Wario."

"Guys, I think we need to end this conversation." Wario whispered to Ganondorf and Bowser. With a teasing smirk, Ganondorf and Bowser took out a familiar rainbow-colored ball. Marth and Link looked at each in fright. Is that a Smash Ball?! Who's going to use it?! It doesn't matter; if any of them use their Final Smash on them, it's defiantly going to hurt!

"Crap..." Link quickly whispered to Marth, looking at the Smash Ball, "Should we retreat?"

"Hai." Marth replied anxiously, grabbing Link's hand tightly, rushing down the hallways. Wario violently broke the Smash Ball, which turned his eyes yellow. "KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!" Marth screamed in fright, running faster.

Marth wasn't fast enough. Wario quickly transformed in his Wario-Man costume, making him extremely powerful **and much quicker.** In less than a second, Wario was right behind Marth, and he brutally shoved him and Link off their feet, down the stairs. Wario laughed cruelly as he watched the two swordsmen fall down the stairs with "oofs" and "ahhs".

"Link!" Zelda gasped when she saw Link and Marth finally reach the bottom of the stairs, their bodies aching with pain, "Marth! What happened?!"

"W-Wario t-took the charity money that Marth and Ike earned..." Link explained, standing up painfully, the world still spinning around him. Dizzily, he helped Marth up, who looked down sadly.

"Big brother!" Toon exclaimed, limping quickly towards Link, "Are you ok? I saw what happened!"

"Don't worry, Toon." Link replied with a weak smile, "I'm ok."

"That's it!" Marth heatedly shouted, losing his cool, making everyone watching jump, "I'm going to force Wario to give back the money! That baka needs to learn that not everyone is as rich as all of us a-a-and Christmas is about giving to the needy! When Wario's sleeping, I'm going to storm into his room and-and-!"

"Stop it, Marth." Ike sternly said to him, "You're making a bad example to the kids." Ike pointed to Ness, Lucas, Popo, Nana, and Toon, who looked at him in fright. They have ever seen Marth that furious before!

"Oh... Gomenesai, minna." Marth apologized. Hopefully, the kids will still see him as a positive role model. "Ike-kun..." Marth said sadly to Ike, walking towards him, "I... I couldn't stop him..."

"It's ok." Ike replied coolly, "We'll think of a way to make up for the money."

"But... what if we can't?" Marth asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we will."

* * *

**Author's note: I really felt like doing a Christmas fanfic, so here it is! It's an SSBB adaption of the story ****A Christmas Carol****. Now, I'm not sure if I can finish this fanfic before Christmas, so cross your fingers, guys (If anyone is actually interested). **

**Now, I think I made Marth OOC. Most people describe him as a snooty prince who mostly cares about his looks (Which is kinda amusing). But in this story (And pretty much my other SSBB fanfic), he's just your everyday calm close friend of Ike who hardly gets angry. He does speak both English and Japanese in this story.  
**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu = Thank you very much  
**

**Hai = Yes  
**

**Abunai = Look out  
**

**Yamete = Stop  
**

**Baka = Idiot  
**

**Gomenesai, minna = I'm sorry, everyone  
**

**I know that I'm going to get some reviews saying that Marth and Link could just take on Wario, Ganondorf, and Bowser in a short but violent brawl. But guys, this is Christmas. It's not supposed to be pretty violent, I think.**

**I am going to work on Hollow: The World Without a Sky. I'm just taking a break from it. (And my LoZ Fanfic, Elfen Link. I'm having a writer's block, ugh). **

**In the next chapter, I'm probably going to finish the aftermath of Wario's theft and the introduction of his past. I'm going to upload this story on deviantart; just not now because it is late. **

**Fanfic question: Who do you think is going to play the role of the Ghost of Christmas Past? Review if you think you know who it is.**

**PS: SSBB belongs to Nintendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hoping that Ike and Marth weren't mad at him for accidently letting Wario steal the charity money, Pit carefully approached the two blue-haired swordsmen, his usually-carefree brown eyes full of guilt and high feathery wings drooping sadly. With a remorseful voice, he softly said, "I'm sorry for accidently letting Wario take your charity money." Ike smiled gently and sympathetically patted Pit's soft hair.

"It's okay," Ike replied, "Everything happened pretty fast."

"What would Lady Palutena think of me now?" Pit asked worriedly, "She's coming to the Smash Mansion to visit me! I bet she saw what just happened, and she is-"

"It's ok!" Marth quickly interrupted, "I think Lady Palutena won't be ashamed of you! She will understand what happened!"

"But…" Pit replied, his voice shaking as tears filled his wide eyes.

Marth suddenly opened his arms.

"Need a hug?" Marth asked.

His face sharing the color of a pink rose, Pit ran into Marth's arms, wrapped his shaky arms around his body, and buried his face into his dark blue coat. Pit wasn't sure if Lady Palutena will still see him as a brave, caring angel. He simply let Wario take the charity box. There was no fight, no shouting nor protesting; Wario merely took the money out of his hands without a sweat. He should've run after Wario or kicked him in the face the second when the money was snatched away!

"I'm sorry!" Pit exclaimed, looking up at Marth with his teary blue eyes, "I'll make it up for you and Ike!"

"You don't need to pay back all of the charity money." Ike spoke up, eying Pit who looked back at him, "Marth and I will find a way to replace all of that money."

"But, there seemed to be at least a thousand yen donated to the poor!" Pit piped up nervously, "I think both you spent almost all of your savings on the food for tomorrow's Christmas dinner! You'll need my help!"

"Pit, you're right." Ike spoke up sternly, "Why don't you go around the mansion and ask everyone if they have some spare change to donate?"

"Okay, I will!" Pit answered, his worried look turning into a big smile.

"That's the Pit I know!" Ike remarked, winking at Pit, "C'mon Marth, let's go to our rooms and search for some change."

"Hai." Marth replied, following Ike up the stairs.

"Hey Pit," Toon spoke up, limping towards the beaming angel, "I heard that Ike's plan to repay all of the charity money. May I donate?"

"Yeah sure!" Pit answered with a reborn, happy tone in his voice, reaching out his right hand to take Toon's spare change.

Toon was about to give Pit a five yen coin when suddenly, Ness, Lucas, Nana, and Popo rushed towards them. The four child brawlers of the Smash Mansion hurriedly dug their hands in their coat pockets, hoping that their greedy pockets were willing to spit up some yen.

"I want to donate!" Ness exclaimed, quickly digging a ten yen coin out of his pockets and holding it in front of Pit's face.

"M-Me too!" Lucas quietly exclaimed, shyly holding a five yen coin.

"We have yen!" Nana and Popo excitedly cried out simultaneously, bouncing up and down.

"W-Whoa!" Pit exclaimed in shock, surprised at the children's generosity, "How can I hold all of these yen?!"

"You can use my hat." Link answered, taking off his trademark floppy cap and putting a yen coin in it before handing it to Pit.

"Gee, thanks Link!" Pit thanked with a smile as he collected the children's money.

Meanwhile, Ike and Marth were calmly walking through the hallways back to their room when suddenly, they heard an obnoxious snore. It came from the messiest and reeking room in the hallway. Ike and Marth sniffed the cool air and choked in disgust.

"Ewww…" Marth whispered, pinching his nose, "I know where that smell comes from!"

"Yep!" Ike replied, covering his mouth and nose with his shaking hands, "I can't believe that Wario's already asleep! It's five in the afternoon!"

"Maybe, he's gonna be visited by three ghosts!" Marth snickered.

Ike quietly laughed at Marth's joke and the two went into their room.

* * *

At the same time, Wario was in a deep sleep. He was dreaming about riches, mouthwatering epicure foods, and beautiful women; like any greedy person. The dream he fantasized was something that he dearly wanted ever since he was just an innocent, little boy. But what he truly wanted was seen as something else that can be eaten, stolen, and asked for. What he actually wanted cannot be brought with all the riches of the world and touched. It can only be felt by the heart.

Wario was awoken by a loud slam coming from the hallways. Sluggishly getting out of his chaotic bed, he growled, "Damn these two bluenette swordsmen. They are probably gonna beg for the charity money back." He tramped towards his bedroom door, grabbed the gleaming bronze door handle, and was about to pull it open and shout angrily at Ike and Marth for waking him up. Strangely, the door didn't budge a bit. Not even half a millimeter. Wario mumbled curses to himself.

"Why won't this stupid door handle work?!" he mattered to himself in annoyance, his forehead turning red.

There was a mysterious loud whoosh.

"Who's there?!" Wario gasped, turning around quickly.

There was no reply, not even a mutter or a word.

"It must be Pit." Wario said to himself, "Stupid angel, doesn't he know that this is the inappropriate time for flying outside?! People are trying to sleep here!"

Wario sluggishly climbed back into bed, buried his face in his pillow, and was about to enter the unexplained dreamland, when there was a small knock on his door. Clutching his covers in frustration and looking up with a sharp glare, he shouted in a nasty tone, "I'm sleeping! Leave me alone!"

A familiar-looking ghost floated through the door. Unlike Wario, the ghost was as thin as paper, but it shared his mustache and evil eyes. Like Mario and Luigi, it wore jean overalls; only that it wore a purple hat and shirt. Heavy, mettle chains were wrapped around his body, making him mourn and wail in agony. Wario's heart flip-flopped. No, he hadn't seen him in a long time! He didn't make it to Brawl!

"Waluigi?!" Wario exclaimed, unable to take his eyes off the ghost that eerily walked up to him, "Is that really you?!"

"Yes, it is." The ghost answered in an emotionless tone.

"What happened to you?! How did you-"

"Because of my greed, my chance to live as a living person has been taken away. Ever since then, I have been forced to carrying the weight of my sins."

"Why are you here?! Go haunt someone else!"

"I'm here to warn you, so you won't have the same fate as me! Tonight, three ghosts will visit you, not including me. The ghost of Christmas past will show you your past Christmases. The ghost of Christmas Present will show you this year's Christmas. And the ghost of Christmas yet to come will show you the consequences of your acts." Waluigi explained.

"Pahh!" Wario interrupted, "Why does Christmas matter to so many people?! It's just a silly little holiday that happens every year! Why should I clean up my act?! It's not like my life replies on Christmas!"

At that moment, the great grandfather clock downstairs, at the Smash Mansion's foyer rang loudly, causing some of the brawlers to jump in surprise.

"The ghosts will appear at the chime of a bell." Waluigi said, floating away, "Although they will show you the outcomes of your greed, it is your decision if you want to be alive or suffer the same fate as mines."

Waluigi spookily vanished into thin air. Wario shivered nervously as a roll of sweat dripped down his head. Was he hallucinating? Was it a dream? No, he didn't remember falling asleep!

"Darn, was it something I ate?" Wario uneasily asked himself, looking around.

There was suddenly a childlike, mischievous giggle. Wario yelped and looked around his untidy room. Where did it come from?! Is it from one of the child brawlers? It can't be, all of them are playing together downstairs! Wait, the giggle sounded a bit too deep… It sounded like it came from a certain, carefree angel… Nah, Pit wouldn't dare sneak into his room! It's so smelly, nobody can handle it!

"Who's there?!" Wario shouted, his body frozen in shock.

A ghost that resembled Pit slowly appeared and flew carelessly around the room. His blue eyes were filled with virtue and his laughter was full of joy. It nearly sounded like a child's. He wore a pure-white velvet robe and a glowing gold halo floated over his head. Looking at Wario harmlessly, he politely said, "I can't wait for Christmas! Lalalalala…"

"SHUT UP!" Wario roared at the ghost, causing him to drop to the ground in fear like a stone in water, "I hate Christmas! It's just a stupid holiday! Why is it so important to everyone?! And wipe that smile off your face you dim-witted angel! You remind me of Pit, that annoying angel in the Smash Mansion who is always too happy!"

"Oh, is that so?" The ghost shyly asked, his wide puppy eyes full of fright, "I thought everyone loves Christmas…"

"I don't! NOW SCRAM!"

"You used to like Christmas…"

"Hah! How are you gonna prove that?!"

"I'll show you!" the ghost exclaimed as he took one of Wario's hands, pulled him out of his bed.

Laughing merrily, the angel opened one of the windows in Wario's room and quickly flew towards the dark night sky, which was littered with tiny twinkling stars. Wario shouted and clutched the ghost's hands tightly, so he wouldn't fall to his death. What kind of sorcery is this?! Where are they heading to?!

"Where are you taking me?!" Wario asked the ghost at the top of his voice, "Are you going to drop me?!"

"I'm not going to drop you!" the ghost answered calmly with a beaming smile, "Also, I'm taking you to the past, with a little magic!"

The ghost looked down below and saw their destination. Bring Wario down with him, he carefully fluttered towards the ground. Wario looked around his strangely-familiar surroundings. No, it can't be possible! A little ghost-angel can't possibly take him back in the past!

The two were in front of an orphanage. The windows glowed orange, indicating that everyone was awake. Two adults, one a man and one a woman, went out of the orphanage with a happy little boy. The little boy didn't seem to be blood related to his "parents".

"Seems nostalgic, isn't it?" the ghost asked.

"It's…" Wario gasped in disbelief, "It's the orphanage in Tokyo! I used to live there!"

"Would you like to take a look inside?" the ghost asked, sneaking towards the window, gesturing at Wario to come with him.

Nodding his head yes, Wario stood next to the angel and looked through the window. Inside, was a familiar-looking chubby boy crying hysterically. A grown woman kneeled next to him, trying to comfort him. The boy wore clothes that were stitched and somewhat plain, showing that the orphanage doesn't have a lot of money.

"No one loves me!" the boy wailed pitifully, "Waahh!"

"Don't worry." the lady said kindly to the little boy, putting a hand on his back, "I'm sure that someday, a loving couple will finally adopt you."

"That's me!" Wario inhaled, pointing at the boy.

"Yes, it is." The ghost said sadly, "Your biological parents, for some reason, couldn't take care of you and left you in this poor orphanage. On this certain Christmas, all of the orphans except for you were adopted."

Wario sniffed as he watched his younger self sob uncontrollably as the lady took him up the stairs. The ghost suddenly took his hands and flew skyward with a cry. Wario yelped and looked up at the sky. The looming glowing moon disappeared and the beaming bright sun appeared in the clear blue sky.

"Where are you taking me now?!" Wario asked.

"Some time later, you were adopted." The ghost explained, pointing to a neighborhood, "But, were you loved? Let's see…"

The ghost and Wario stopped at a small park, which was covered in fresh soft snow. There, were three little boys having a snowball fight. One of the boys was a Crimean with ruffled indigo-colored hair and dark blue eyes. He was the tallest out of all of the kids. The second boy was a brunette angel with a beaming smile and tiny white wings. He was the shortest of them all and seemingly, the youngest. The third boy was an Atean with straight dark blue hair and matching blue eyes. Nearby, their parents watched them, smiling calmly.

"Is that actually-" Wario started.

"Yes, it is." The ghost finished, "It is Ike, Pit, and Marth when they are just kids."

"Where am I?" Wario asked looking around.

A lonely boy sitting in front of a house caught Wario's eyes. He sadly watched the three little boys play together with a frown.

"Now I remember." Wario said, "Every Christmas, my step-parents would go travel without me. They would leave me at home with some babysitter who never gives me attention! I always wanted to play with Ike, Marth, and Pit, but for some reason, they won't let me join in!"

"You'll see why you are always left out." The ghost spoke.

Wario heard a boy, wait no, **boys **singing terribly as they walked over to the park. Their singing sounds more like inhumane screaming than charming singing. Wario waited for a window or two to break. The three boys had the same color hair, skin tone, and eyes; yet there are noticeable differences. One was the tallest of all three and had golden hair that was parted in the middle. Another had dirty-blonde hair that resembled the color of straw. The smallest of them all was around the age of three, had fluffy yellow hair, and big innocent dark eyes.

"Ugh…" Wario grumbled to himself, "It's Link, Toon, and their cousin's horrendous singing. Can't they tell that their singing is terrible?"

"They sang because they are happy." The ghost answered, "They didn't care what others think. Now watch."

In extreme infuriation, young Wario made a couple of snowballs, stood up from his seat, and began to violently chuck them at the three horrendously singing Hylians. Little Toon, who was only about three at the time, began to cry hysterically when a snowball pounded him in the head.

"Shoot, it's Wario!" Link exclaimed, shielding the bawling Toon from the snowballs, "Stop that!"

"I will stop if you monsters shut up!" young Wario replied back rudely.

Unable to do anything else, Link, Toon, and their cousin hurriedly ran into the park, where the others were playing.

"Sorry about that, guys." Link apologized quickly, "I have to admit, we sounded terrible."

"I know," Wario said to himself, "They sound absolutely terrible."

"Don't you see?!" the ghost asked with a shocked voice, "Whenever someone is trying to enjoy Christmas, you always ruin it for them! You only care about yourself!"

"That's what you say. I think the reason why the others never let me play with them is because, they are mean!"

"Really? Listen to what they have to say."

"Toon, are you ok?" young Pit asked, hurriedly walking towards Toon and giving him a big hug.

"I was so scared!" Toon blubbered.

"Seriously," Link's cousin commented, giving young Wario a vile glare, "Wario could've asked us politely to be quiet, but no; he decided to silence us with force!"

"I bet he always wondered why we never spend time with him." Ike spoke up, "Why? He's never nice to any of us for some reason!"

"Maybe if you were nice back to me, Ike!" Wario mumbled under his breath.

The ghost of Christmas past sighed sadly and shook his head.

"It seems that you don't understand why people aren't respecting you and the true meaning of Christmas." The ghost said, "You need to see that giving to and loving others makes them respect you in return."

"Yeah, but why don't they give anything to me?!" Wario protested.

The ghost sighed and began to flutter up into the air.

"Well, I think my friend, the ghost of Christmas present will give you a better perspective on Christmas."

There was a flash of light, and Wario jolted awake in his bed.

"No, what the-" he gasped, "That stupid ghost… it was just a dream!"

At that moment, the child brawlers were darting around and laughing happily as they played tag. Ness was "it". When Ness was about to tag Lucas, Lucas jumped to avoid his tag, but accidentally bumped into Link, who was standing next to the intimidating grandfather clock. With a startled yell, he grabbed the clock to break his fall; only to topple onto the ground along with the clock. The grandfather clock fell down with an echoing "bong!", which was followed by a loud clunk and chattering.

"Whoops." Link spoke as he got up, "I think something broke. Anyone know where's the toolbox?"

Wario heard the crash coming from downstairs. He clutched his covers in fright and said, "No, not another ghost!

* * *

**Author's Notes: 1 ghost down, 2 to go. 'o.o**

**Yeah, I'm kinda stressed out because I'm trying to finish this story before the end of December. =P**

**Due to the amount of reviews I got (Which is... zero), I think no one is gonna mind that I'm not gonna finish this story before Christmas (WHICH IS TOMORROW). Chapter 3 is currently half-way finished, so I might upload that around tomorrow. **

**So, the ghost of Christmas past resembled Pit. What will the ghost of Christmas present resemble? Review if you think you know!**


End file.
